1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food utensil for handling and opening a baked potato.
2. Description of Related Art
Baked potatoes are typically prepared by exposing the inner portion of the potato so that condiments such as butter and sour cream can be placed on the exposed inner potato. The inner portion is typically exposed by initially creating a slit along a side of the potato, and then pushing on the potato ends to widen the slit and crush a portion of the interior of the potato.
Baked potatoes are normally very hot when removed from an oven, thereby requiring the person cooking to use a cloth or to puncture the potato with a fork to remove the same from the oven and to slit and partially crush the potato to open the slit. Without a suitable utensil for this purpose, this normally is an awkward operation, all too frequently resulting in minor burns from the potato itself or the oven.
Opened baked potatoes are also frequently served by restaurants, particularly as a side dish to an entree item. Consequently, restaurant personnel must continually perform the task of slicing and opening a relatively large number of baked potatoes. Handling a hot potato can be uncomfortable, even for a professional. Additionally, the size of the opening may vary between potatoes, thereby creating an inconsistency in the presentation of the dishes.
It would therefore be desirable to have a utensil that can assist in the handling and opening of a potato from oven to serving dish.